1. Field of the Invention.
The present invention relates generally to the field of hose and cable bridges. More specifically, the present invention discloses a modular cable bridging protective device that can be equipped with removable ramps for handicapped access.
2. Statement of the Problem.
Hose and cable bridging protective devices have been used in the past to prevent damage for hoses, cables, wiring and the like by vehicles and pedestrians. These cable protectors also help to minimize the risk of pedestrians tripping over cables. For the purposes of this disclosure, the term xe2x80x9ccablexe2x80x9d should be broadly interpreted to include cables, hoses, electrical wiring, conduits, optical fibers, pneumatic tubing, plumbing, and the like.
Conventional cable protectors include one or more channels extending in parallel between the ends of the cable protector to receive the cables. Side ramps or beveled edges extend laterally outward from both sides of the cable protector to allow vehicles to roll over the top of the cable protector. Each cable protector typically includes a set of end connectors that enable a series of cable protectors to be attached together in a modular end-to-end fashion to any desired length.
The side ramps on conventional cable protectors tend to have a relatively short base and steep slope. The slope of the side ramps is not a significant problem for pedestrians, powered vehicles, and other wheeled vehicles propelled by a person of at least average strength. However, conventional cable protectors can be a significant hurdle or an insurmountable obstacle to the handicapped. In particular, a wheelchair typically requires a ramp with a significantly smaller slope so that it can be propelled over the cable protector with minimal effort. The ramp should also be equipped with side rails to restrain the wheelchair from falling off the edges of the ramp. This configuration would also be advantageous for baby strollers, walkers, bicycles, tricycles, scooters, wagons, roller blades, skateboards, and the like.
Therefore, a need exists for an attachment that can be used in conjunction with cable protectors to facilitate handicapped access. In particular, the attachment should ideally be lightweight, easily stored, modular, and readily attachable at a desired location along a series of cable protectors. In addition, the attachment should provide a rail or raised edge on either side of the ramp for safety reasons, and allow modular end-to-end connection of the attachment so that the wheelchair ramp can be extended to a desired width.
3. Prior Art. The prior art in the field includes the following:
The Henry design patents show a variety of modular cable protectors and connectors for modular cable protectors.
The Henry ""565 patent discloses modular cable bridging device having modular central members and ramps that can be readily connected together in side-by-side or end-to-end relationships by means of connectors.
Herman et al. disclose a cable protection system consisting of modular components that can be detachably interlocked in desired combinations by means of male and female connectors on each modular component. These modular components include cable protector modules, ramps, and curb pieces.
Kostohris discloses a flexible device that protects fire hoses by providing opposing ramps forming a passage over the hose. Kostohris teaches that additional units may be placed end to end and secured together using loosely fitting dovetail lugs and recesses molded into the device.
Jentzsch et al. teach a portable crossover for high tonnage earth moving vehicles having a U-shaped channel and a strip for covering the channel, and further includes a rigid plate or cable for connecting a tow vehicle to relocate the crossover.
Valeri teaches a crossover unit with a wedge-shaped rubber insert or plug that resists deflection and closes the hose-receiving slot.
Smith et al. teach an aircraft flight line servicing system in which the distribution lines run under a multi-sectional unit of extruded aluminum sections that lock together.
Zarembo discloses a multi-sectional raceway for use in combination with a pair of interconnected detection system panels. The sections are flexibly interconnected by pressure engageable members and at least one E-shaped girder structure underneath the entire width of the platform section provides passageways for electrical wiring.
Martin teaches a cable crossover device for protecting electrical cables having a hinged lid secured by Velcro that covers the conduit and assumes part of the load. Modular sections can be coupled together by a strengthened interlocking system allowing for a variable length device.
Wegmann, Jr. discloses an interlocking, elongate ramp with a covered conduit channel. Adjacent ramp units are interlocked with members that project outwardly and upwardly from the end of each ramp unit to form a chain of ramp units.
Ziaylek, Jr. et al. disclose a collapsible hose bridge having a central support member that covers the hose, and two detachable ramps. Each ramp is attached by means of a curved lip that engages an arcuate slot running the length of the central support member. Ziaylek, Jr. et al., also show an alternative embodiment that permits several central support members to be connected side by side.
Estes et al. disclose a portable wheel chair ramp consisting of a series of hinged panels.
Hall shows a toy miniature bridge and overpass.
4. Solution to the Problem. None of the prior art references discussed above show a modular cable protector that can either be connected together in an end-to-end configuration for bridging cables or hoses, or equipped with optional secondary ramps at desired positions along the length of the cable protector assembly for wheel chair accessibility. The present invention also allows modular edge rails to be attached to ends of the cable protector and secondary ramps for additional safety and structural reinforcement of the assembly.
This invention provides a modular cable bridging assembly having a cable protector with side ramps, and a series of channels extending between its ends to receive cables or the like. End connectors enable the cable protectors to be attached together in series to any desired length. Secondary ramps can be removably attached over each side ramp of a cable protector for handicapped access. Each secondary ramp has a base extending laterally beyond the side ramp, and an upper surface extending over the side ramp having a slope that is less than that of the underlying side ramp. A secondary ramp connector is used to removably attach the secondary ramp to the cable protector. Edge rails can be removably attached to the secondary ramps for safety and structural rigidity.
These and other advantages, features, and objects of the present invention will be more readily understood in view of the following detailed description and the drawings.